particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Demographics of Deltaria
|} Education and Literacy Work-Force Ethnicity Despite the Dynastic attempts at ethnically homogenising Deltaria, it still remains one of the most multi-ethnic nations in the world. The largest ethnic majority is generally considered to be the Delics, followed by the Dunic; but even they have strong cultural and genetic rifts dividing them. Ethnic and cultural tensions, which are marked by a difference in language, appearance and general lifestyle, have been a focal point of Deltarian politics dating back to the first Empire. Majority Ethnicities The Delics make up the largest ethnic group in Deltaria, with over 40% of the nation being Daralian, Tokundi or Alazindian. Daralis and Alazindians, the most numerous of the Delics, are closely linked by genetic traits, language and culture, sharing only slight differences between them. The Tokundians, however, evolved apart from the majority of Delics following the fall of the Tokundian Empire. Tokundians speak a distinctly different Delic tongue, and are generally darker-skinned, darker-haired and stockier, a result of more intermixing with the Majatran inhabitants following the fall of the Tokundian Empire. Dunics from the Doron and Akigo ethnic subgroups, as well as those descended from Dundorfian religious refugees, make up almost a fifth of Deltaria. Dunics, especially the Akigans, are generally thought to have the fairest hair, eyes and skins out of the Deltarian ethnicities, although Daralians are usually just as pale. The Dunics are the most culturally removed from the the rest of Deltaria, leading to claims of oppression and intense racial resentment; with formations of racial separatists such as the Blonde Panthers for Self-Defence and the Doron Hammerfists. In Vorona, the Akigans developed their own nation state, which oppressed Dorons. Another major ethnic group in Deltaria are the Selucic peoples, generally concentrated in the northern areas of Ushalande and with roots dating back to the ancient Selucian colonization of the southern shores of the Majatran Sea and to the Kingdom of Leucopolis. After the arrival of Deltarians the Selucic people in Deltaria were heavily influenced by Delic culture and languages, to the point that Ushalandans are culturally indistinguishable from the Delics of Deltaria. They do nonetheless retain their different language, cuisine, and physical traits. Ethnic relations between the Selucics and the majority Delics are generally good, but problems often arise concerning the Dunics, for whom they feel little affection. Finally, the Jelbics, concentrated mainly in Dissuwa, are a cultural and ethnic grouping resulting from the mixing of Deltarian colonists with the Jelbic people. Although their Jelbic tongue is considered ugly by the rest of the nation, especially the Delics and Selucics, there are generally few tensions between them; nor is there with the usually belligerent and bigoted Dorons and Akigans. Yeudis in Deltaria Yeudis, receiving historically varied reactions from the government, maintain a fairly preferential status within Czarist Deltaria. Since pre-Republican times, there was always a moderately significant population of Yeudis living within Deltaria. In some of the Deltarian nations, most notably Dissuwa, and surprisingly Doron and Akigo, Yeudis were accepted with little resentment, although in Daralizinder, Ushalande and especially Tokundia they were notably disliked. The Yeudish population was rarely acknowledged by the government, until the homogenisation of the Dynastic era. The attempted cultural assimilation drove many ethnic Yeudis out of Deltaria and to the Yeudish Homeland of Beiteynu. However, soon after the decline of the cultural assimilation programs, in 2182 the First Democratic Republic of Deltaria called for citizenship to be offered to all Yeudis in Terra. Naturally wary of the wildly unstable politics in Deltaria, few Yeudis took this offer up. Among those who did were the very lowest classes of Yeudis , criminals and the desperately poor ; as well as amoral businessmen hoping to profit from the poverty of the Deltarian people. Cultural clashes and ethnic tensions immediately rose as a result, and a deep sense of anti-Yeudism grew in Deltaria ; harboured even by the Deltarian Yeudis. Soon, the government took action. Anti-Biraist protocols were ratified in 2208 under the Dynastic government, and all Yeudis were expelled from the nation ; many being accepted as refugees by Beiteynu. Suppressed Minorities Indigenous Majatrans, Turjak, and the Manoush peoples are not included within any Deltarian census, nor does ownership of them count towards a noble's soul tax. This is due to the fact that within Deltaria they are considered animals instead of human beings. The number of Majatrans, Turjaks, and Manoush within Deltaria can be estimated, however, through livestock and agricultural reports made by the nobles. Majatrans and Manoush in Deltaria generally suffer from the worst treatment of any peoples within Terra, and have appallingly low civil rights and comforts available to them. Manoush and Majatran schools are classed as animal training centres, and teach little more than unconditional and mindless obedience at the end of the Deltarian cat ; a nine-tailed whip, each tip weighted with a small sphere of lead. After graduation, any disobedience is met with a single bullet to the head, in the manner one would put down an unbreakable horse. Movements within Deltaria aimed at bettering the treatment of the Majatrans and Manoush are quickly ended, usually with Okhranka arrests and severe beatings for the members, and criminal trials for the ringleaders. Outside of Deltaria, many movements are created to call for better Majatran and Manoush rights which are completely ignored by the Deltarians. Other Minorities Religion Terran Patriarchal Church The Terran Patriarchal Church in Deltaria is part of the worldwide Terran Patriarchal Church, under the spiritual leadership of the Pope Tomáš II in the Holy Lands. The Terran Patriarchal Church has played a very important religious, cultural, social and political role in Deltaria. For centuries, Deltaria has been a predominantly Patriarchal country, and for most Deltarians identity is a unique combination of national and religious belief. Even during years of struggle, hardships or bad harvests, the Terran Patriarchal Church remained for the Deltarians the primary source of values and hopes. Other Hosian Churches Yeudism Abadi Other Religions Language Although there are seven widely-spoken languages in Deltaria, only Daralian, Alazindian and Tokundian can be considered originally Deltarian, as they all evolved from the dead proto-Delic and belong to the Delic language group. Both Doron and Akigan are members of the Dunic group, Ushalandan is a branch of the Selucic languages, while Dissuwan is a distant relative of Jelbic. Category:Deltaria Category:Language